1. Field of Invention
This invention refers to products intended for the aeronautical industry featuring low infrared emissivity and low visible light reflexivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is generally known, with regard to coated products, the coating in question must have a high degree of adhesiveness and must withstand transitory mechanical and thermal stresses, which may cause its detachment.
A commonly employed solution relies upon the use of special varnishes containing particles of materials featuring the desired optical characteristics. However, the employment of such varnishes is considered not entirely satisfactory. Such varnishes, in fact, when exposed to their normal operating conditions, tend to rapidly deteriorate and erode, thus, rapidly degrading their properties, so that they have to be frequently reapplied. An example of coating of the above-mentioned type is described in the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,533.
As a result, the aeronautical industry needs to gain access to materials featuring a permanent modification of their surface optical properties.